My Letter To You
by Faineift
Summary: In the Radiant Chamber, Serena hands Calem a letter, filled with thoughts and feelings written throughout their whole Pokemon journey.


**A/N: **ayeeee, so I found this sitting in my folders. I literally forgot about this and just discovered it again. ^^

Ahaha, this is basically my feelings for Calem in a fanfic.  
_"I'm not quite sure when I fell in love with you."  
_that was me i swear i was just playing the game and then by the time we had that battle for the mega ring i was like omfg calem is so cool.

I was writing this fanfic as I was playing the game, so I started sometime while I was playing and finished when I beat the Elite Four, I guess. That's why it's all in chronological order with his encounters! Kind of cool, I suppose~

Well, I do hope someone enjoys this. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I do not claim ownership of Pokemon in any way, it's owned by other people!

* * *

**My Letter To You**

_"Nice battle, Calem. It reminds me of old times, don't you think?"_

_I'm standing in Radiant Chamber. It's much brighter here and very colourful. I squint. How does the Champion deal with this?_

_I look at her, my rival, the Champion of the Kalos Elite Four. I'm not surprised it's her. That strength… The bond she shares with her pokemon is too much._

_I have to smile a bit. It was exhilarating to say the least. "My pokemon and I tried our best."_

_"I don't have any doubt about that," she laughs._

_'She does laugh a lot,' I think. She's a cheerful person. I'm glad someone like this moved into Vaniville Town. I'm glad someone like this became my rival and friend._

_"Oh, but I have something to give you..."_

_She hands me a envelope._

_I open it a bit, and I recognize her handwriting. I look back up at her and raise my eyebrows, questioning._

_She smiles. "You can read it right now if you want."_

_So I do. I open the envelope and start to read the letter and the delicate words inside._

_-/-/-/-_

Calem,

I'm not quite sure when I fell in love with you.

You were the reason I tried to hard to train my pokemon and challenge the gyms. It was so much fun to travel the region knowing you and our friends were there with me. We started our journey together, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

But let me clarify; I still don't know when I fell in love with you.

I was the new kid from Vaniville Town. I walked out the door and I was pretty shocked to see you and Shauna standing there. I picked Fennekin, you chose Froakie. That was the start of my - no, _our_ \- pokemon adventure.

From then on, you were my rival. We'd take on the gyms and try to become the Kalos League Champion.

You were the calm one in our group. The experienced one - your parents were trainers themselves, after all. But you said they had nothing to do with you. I respected that. I respected _you_. You were going to carve a path for yourself and make your own future.

And you respected me. What better rivalry could I ask for?

Fast forward a bit. Our little group of five was in the Tower of Mastery. And we had to battle for the Mega Ring. Narrow it down to us, and I wasn't going to go easy on you, my rival.

I won, but you weren't upset. Somehow, I knew you'd be an amazing trainer. One of the best is Kalos, no doubt. That battle was one of the best I've ever had at the time. - maybe even now. It was fun, battling our pokemon.

And you were smiling.

So I smiled too.

And maybe it was there that I _finally_ realized there was a change. Every time you contacted me, I grinned. Seeing your face on my Holo Caster made me so overjoyed, I found myself wishing every call I got to be from you. The way you came out to give me the HM Surf just before disappearing once again made me feel like everything was perfect. What a simple thing. And when we were fighting too! For the Mega Ring, I mean. Once I found out it was down to you and me, I could barely contain my excitement.

My heart sped up every call you you sent me on the Holo Caster.

_"Serena, I challenge you to a battle in front of the Gym! You'd better be ready!"_

And you appeared seconds after I arrived there. Seeing you in person caused me to smile so much, I wonder if you noticed. Naturally, I won, but as you left I couldn't help but think that you'd try your best to bridge that gap between our abilities. I decided I would try my best to be worthy of that hard work.

Soon after that, I met you outside the city on the swing set. You had just enough time to challenge me to another battle. That gleam in your eyes made you impossible to turn down. But then again, between you and me, by you just being you, I wouldn't have been able to turn you down anyway.

You didn't join us to search that "haunted house" (Oh, which by the way, it was just a man telling us a scary story in a dark room. I tipped him though!) since you left right after. It made me think that all you wanted to do was be with - I mean, as in battle - me. It left a nice feeling, feeling like I was the only reason you were there.

Don't worry though, I know I wasn't, though I don't doubt you wanted to battle me. Our friends are important too!

At the Pokeball Factory, we teamed up. You came in at the beginning to take down that Team Flare member to let me search inside instead. For the final battle, you and I were unstoppable.

And I hope we would always be.

_"Serena. This time, I challenge you to a battle in front of Anistar City's Gym! You'd better be ready!"_

Your voice always made my day. I couldn't believe it was time for another battle, I guess time passes fast when we're taking down gyms. But you can be sure I wasn't slacking off! My rival. That's what you would always be. I won't deny that I hoped for more, but for now, I was so... content... And happy! From just that. My rival.

When we were dealing with Team Flare and Xerneas, I was so relieved to have you by my side. There's no one else I would rather have to back me up, so let me say thank you for actually doing so!

What you said right after that, about how we were friends and how you actually respected me and how we were rivals. My heart skipped a beat, or well, quite a few. This is how I confirmed you respect me. Before it was only speculation, yet I admit it was almost solid. But hearing you say it made me understand that I _wasn't_ mistaken on our friendship.

I knew you'd beat the eighth gym. I knew you'd make it to the Elite Four. I just didn't know you'd make it there so soon. I started the journey through Victory Road right after my gym challenge, but yet soon enough you were racing after me. Challenging me to a battle again.

You were never far behind, were you?

Though to me, that's a weird thought. In my mind, I've pictured you as the one who's always ahead. And I'd try to catch up to you!

_"You know, it's because I met you that I was able to get this far… But our journey's just getting started. Who knows what heights we'll reach!"_

_"I'm renewing my rivalry with you!"_

Good luck at the Pokemon League. I have a feeling you won't need it though.

-/-/-/-

Calem. I am now the Kalos League Champion. I'm sure that doesn't surprise you.

After all, we did go through that celebration in Luminose City, didn't we? You didn't seem that surprised there either, but you did look happy for me. Thanks for that, by the way!

I have to admit, we've faced eight gym leaders and travelled basically over the whole region, but I was totally nervous standing up there in front of all those people.

I'm glad I got to stand up there with you guys though. Trevor, Tierno, Shauna, and you, Calem.

Anyways, when you beat the elite four, just as I have, and come to this room, I have resolved to tell you, win or lose, of my feelings. Well, give you this letter, of course.

I have absolutely no doubt that you'll make it here. And then I will give you this letter and await your response.

Did you know? You started out just by calling me "neighbour". Eventually, you transitioned into calling me by my real name, Serena, as well as that nickname you four gave me in the beginning. It made me really happy. It was pretty cute, to be honest. Our relationship grew, you see. Even if you didn't notice, I can assure you that I did.

Just be sure, Calem, whatever you think, I will always be your rival, and more importantly your friend. Never forget that! The journey with you to become the best trainers in the Kalos region has made my life so much better and I thank you. (:

With all my love,

Serena

-/-/-/-

P.S. I'm going to watch you as you read this letter, "neighbour". -3-

I won't lie, I'm still hoping for the best! But Calem, you'll always be precious to me no matter what.

Speaking of which, I can call you lots of things, can't I? Calem. Rival. Friend. Neighbour. Perhaps the next Kalos League Champion? (If you can beat me, that is. Bring it on!)

I love you.

-/-/-/-

_He has a slight blush on his cheeks._

_I notice this as he's reading the letter. It's kind of cute._

_After I worked up all that courage to actually hand him that letter._

_'Oh, it looks like he's done,' I think._

_I can see that he carefully put the letter back in the envelope. He's looking at the ground, eyes hidden by his bangs. I don't know what kind of expression he's wearing._

_I wonder, but I'm also kind of scared to know._

_After what feels like eternity, he looks up. He doesn't meet my eye, but I can see he looks pretty normal. Surprised, yes, but who wouldn't be?_

_But the weirdest thing is... I see a small smile on his face._

_It's not from our battle. I know because that smile disappeared while he concentrated on reading the letter._

_...So, why's he smiling now?_

_That smile looks so… out of place on him. I can't help it - I laugh. And he finally looks at me. I smile back at him, brightly._

_"As the Kalos League Champion, I'll be happy to rematch you anytime," I say._

_He finally grins. "Yeah."_

_The smile on my face stays._

_"See you in a bit?"_

_"Yeah," I reply. "I'll meet you later. I'll call you on my Holo Caster."_

_"Sounds good." He takes one looks at me, that small smile again. "I'll beat you next time."_

_"I don't count on losing my title."_

_A laugh. Then he leaves._

_I smile to myself now, feeling a sense of happiness that has grown familiar throughout my journey across Kalos. With my pokemon. With Calem. Somehow, I've gotten used to this feeling._

_And as I think of Calem, I'm sure that it's a feeling I will never let go of._


End file.
